


Playing With Fire

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU Firefighter, Fanart, M/M, chihuahua, fireman calendar, guys with puppies, offscreen Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a> prompt:<br/>Jensen models for a naked firefighters calendar to raise some money for the local fire department. Jared is the photographer. Dirt, fire, strategically placed hoses... Jared wouldn't mind getting rescued by Jensen (maybe later he even is?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/129970779815)

  
  



End file.
